Waveguide Theory
No one invents anything. The true inventor realises that they are only discovering ideas that have yet to be made possible, until now. An inventor is simply an engineer of reality. Able to see structures and logic in the mechanisms that propel ideas into reality, and adapt those old structures to generate new ones that perpetuate themselves. Self-perpetuating ideas are contained in resonant structures. The most generic class of resonant structures are known as 'waveguides'. Electromagnetic Waveguides https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optical_cavity https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whispering-gallery_wave :"Whispering-gallery waves, or whispering-gallery modes, are a type of wave that can travel around a concave surface. Originally discovered for sound waves in the whispering gallery of St Paul’s Cathedral, they can exist for light and for other waves, with important applications in nondestructive testing, lasing, cooling and sensing, as well as in astronomy." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whispering-gallery_wave#Electromagnetic_waves :"Whispering-gallery waves exist for light waves.181920 They have been produced in microscopic glass spheres or tori,2122 for example, with applications in lasing,23 optomechanical cooling,24 frequency comb generation25 and sensing.26 The light waves are almost perfectly guided round by optical total internal reflection, leading to Q factors in excess of 10^10 being achieved.27 This is far greater than the best values, about 10^4, that can be similarly obtained in acoustics.28 Optical modes in a whispering gallery resonator are inherently lossy due to a mechanism similar to quantum tunneling. As a result, light inside a whispering gallery mode experiences a degree of radiation loss even in theoretically ideal conditions. Such a loss channel has been known from research on optical waveguide theory and is dubbed tunneling ray attenuation29 in the field of fiber optics. The Q factor is proportional to the decay time of the waves, which in turn is inversely proportional to both the surface scattering rate and the wave absorption in the medium making up the gallery. Whispering-gallery waves for light have been investigated in chaotic galleries,3031 whose cross-sections deviate from a circle. And such waves have been used in quantum information applications.32 Whispering-gallery waves have also been demonstrated for other electromagnetic waves such as radio waves,G. Budden and H. G. Martin, Proc. Roy. Soc. London 265, 554, 1962. microwaves, 34 terahertz radiation, 35 infrared radiation,36 ultraviolet waves37 and x-rays.38" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whispering-gallery_wave#Other_systems :"Whispering-gallery waves have been seen in the form of matter waves for neutrons,39 and electrons,40 and they have been proposed as an explanation for vibrations of a single nucleus.41 Whispering gallery waves have also been observed in the vibrations of soap films as well as in the vibrations of thin plates 42 Analogies of whispering-gallery waves also exist for gravitational waves at the event horizon of black holes.1 A hybrid of waves of light and electrons known as surface plasmons has been demonstrated in the form of whispering-gallery waves,43 and likewise for exciton-polaritons in semiconductors.44 Galleries simultaneously containing both acoustic and optical whispering-gallery waves have also been made,45 exhibiting very strong mode coupling and coherent effects." Ideas as Waves Ideas are non-physical structures. Unlike matter, which takes definite forms and has a fixed location in spacetime, ideas are non-material, they are not centralised to any single point in spacetime, ideas are wave-like. Minds as Resonators We consciously reflect and transmit ideas that are generated (whether we like it or not) through our responses to our environment. Whether there is any free will in this interaction is an unsolved (potentially unsolvable) question in philosophy. Either way, the model of the mind/brain as a resonator is effective to describe how this stimulation by environmental and physiological stimuli can be understood. Our ideas appear to not be causally defined as a unique response to a set of environmental triggers, because at times our thoughts appear to have very complex and minimally causative pathways, in which our final ideas appear to be surely an active product of our conscious volition. The concept that our thoughts and ideas could be merely complex interactions between our physiology, our neurochemistry and some set of electromagnosensory inputs (our external stimuli) seems ridiculous to most sentient beings, since it implies that even the thoughts we have now as we read this are a complex, yet predictable, response to the initial conditions of our state prior to reading this and the electromagnetic potentials involved in the complex material reality that we engage in as we read this. Our final ideas can have a huge set of possible outputs, and span a huge space of alternate pathways, so determinism need not be the conclusion here (particularly not absolute determinism). Yet, this concept of a resonator allows us to recognise that complex thoughts may not need free will to be experienced with the appearance of free will. Resonance and Spin But quantum mechanics has revealed that even material reality is fundamentally wave-like, which is to suggest that ontological reality - fixed, definite, determinist causal reality - is an idealisation. Which is to say that even matter, the physical world that surrounds us, is actually described as a flow of waves evolving in time. Waves packed so densely that they now disperse one another and repel each other to create physical modulations in the perceptions received by the other Category:Waves Category:Theories Category:Theories 2017 Category:Philosophy Category:Idealism Category:Multiverse Category:Quantum Philosophy Category:Reality